


Mama

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison gets ready to welcome her and Emily's baby, with the help of the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I needed to write a fluffy Emison story to cheer me up because the show is putting me through hell. The mid-season finale hurt.
> 
> Hanna calls her baby Tommy, but I was thinking his name is maybe Caleb Thomas (after her father. maybe she worked out things with him so Hanna calls her son Tommy)

It had been going on for nearly eighteen hours and each hour made Alison more and more anxious. She was about to become a mother, something she had never really imagined for herself. This was probably why she had let Emily carry the baby; and it seemed to make Emily very happy. Alison couldn't really figure out why, as the pregnancy had progressed. Emily threw up nearly every day for about three months. After that, she had backaches, swollen ankles, and she couldn't sleep on her stomach.

As Pam told them her own pregnancy horror stories (Emily once apparently kicked her mother in the lung) Alison understood it less and less.

When they had discussed it, Emily had politely asked Alison if she wanted to do it, as in carry the baby, in which case Alison had politely declined. Emily's small smile told Alison she was hoping she would say no. Emily had a strong opinion about what the donor would look like; she picked a tall, blonde man with bright blue eyes. Basically a male Alison.

Alison was as attentive as she could as Emily's pregnancy progressed; rubbed her back, got anything Emily was craving, and was just around Emily a lot.

Now, Emily was in labor, nearing nineteen hours. She had taken to walking the halls, as suggested by her mother. Alison was clutching Emily's arm, while Hanna had the other. Spencer and Aria walked behind them.

“I hope this is over soon,” Emily grumbled. She had been excited when the labor first started, but her patience was obviously waning quickly.

“Before you know it, you'll be pushing a person out of you, then it'll come out, covered in stuff, and you'll cry,” Hanna said, her apparent attempt at making Emily feel better.

“Your labor lasted for about three hours, Han. I don't think you're in any position,” Emily said with a sigh.

“I can't help that Tommy was impatient,” Hanna said, throwing her hands up. As she took Emily's hand again, she leaned over to her and said, not very quietly, “Just as a warning, you might poop.”

Emily closed her eyes, Alison guessed in irritation, but she couldn't tell if it was directed at Hanna or the whole situation.

“Hanna,” Spencer hissed warningly.

“What? It's true.”

“Are you okay, Ali? You're pretty quiet,” Aria pointed out, quickly changing the subject.

All eyes, including Emily's, were on her. Her amazing ability to mask her emotions had slowly disappeared from lack of use, so her nervousness was pretty obvious.

“Yeah, just... Yes, I'm fine,” she said, nodding. They were still staring at her. “It's a big deal. I'm going to be a mother.”

“You'll be an awesome mom, you know why? You won't put up with shit. And no kids will bully your kid. They'll be too scared of you,” Hanna said. “Like, sometimes Tommy throws these fits and I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure you could deal with that.”

Alison nodded slowly and looked at her feet. Then, lips were pressed against her cheek.

“You'll be great,” Emily said into her ear. “I've read some books and they said new fathers feel like this, too. Once the baby is born, you'll feel better.”

Alison smiled gently at Emily. She couldn't imagine it yet, but she believed Emily. 

“Hey, that reminds me, who will be what? Like, will Emily be 'Mommy' and Alison 'Mama?'” Hanna asked earnestly.

Emily and Alison exchanged looks, then Emily looked at Hanna.

“That's actually exactly right,” she chuckled. “I'll be Mommy.”

“And I'll be Mama,” Alison added. Then she stopped walking and stared ahead of her. “I'll be Mama.”

A chill went up her spine and she stared at Emily. “I'll be Mama,” she repeated.

“Yes, Ali, that's been said several times.”

“I'll be Mama.”

“I think she's broken,” Spencer said with a chuckle.

“I haven't said that out loud before,” Alison said towards her feet. Emily grabbed her hand, squeezed it, then she squeezed it too hard.

“Shit,” Emily grimaced, doubling over. “Shit, shit, shit...”

Alison and Hanna quickly pulled Emily with them, while Aria and Spencer gently pushed Emily from behind. They got to the room as fast as they could, then the other women, excluding Alison, let Emily go and Alison pulled Emily into the room.

“Good luck!” The three of them shouted scatteringly.

It was a blur as Emily was placed into bed and stared pushing. Alison was having trouble registering anything, really. Emily's yells pulled Alison out of her momentary trance.

“Oh, God! Ali, can I have your hand?” Emily asked, her face turning red. Alison quickly obliged and Emily immediately squeezed, very hard. Alison clenched her teeth but made no sounds of pain. She could vaguely hear the doctor say that the baby was crowning, but most of her focus on Emily's face and somewhat on the pain in her hand.

Then, something broke her attention on Emily. A baby's cry.

“Here it is!” The doctor said, holding a screaming baby up. “It's a girl.”

A rush of emotion suddenly came over Alison as she stared at the baby and tears uncontrollably streamed down her face.

“Oh, my god. Our baby. My baby,” Alison whispered, her free hand held, shaking, in the baby's direction.

She felt a squeeze on her other hand and she looked down at Emily, who had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

“Congratulations, Mama,” Emily said quietly, her voice tired.

“You, too, Mommy,” Alison said, then kissed Emily on the forehead. 

After the baby was cleaned up, she was placed into Alison's arms. Alison admired the soft, brown hair, the scrunchy, red face, and the nose, which Alison could already tell was Emily's nose. She sat down on the edge of the bed so Emily could see her better.

“She's so beautiful,” Alison said in a strained voice, the tears still flowing. “What should we name her?”

“What about the name you suggested a couple weeks ago?”

Alison tore her eyes away from the baby to look down at Emily. “Really?”

Emily nodded and Alison looked back at the baby with a grin.

A little bit later, Emily had fallen asleep, and the girls came in to see the baby.

“She's so cute!” Hanna cooed as Alison passed the baby to her. “Ali, stop hovering. I have a child, too, remember?”

Alison took a step back, but still watched closely. Spencer and Aria stood over the baby. Aria gently stroked the baby's head with her finger.

“She looks like Emily. I wonder what color her eyes will be,” Aria said.

“What's her name?” Spencer asked.

Alison took the baby from Hanna. “Ladies, meet Estella Lauren DiLaurentis-Fields.”

“Estella?” Hanna asked.

“After Estella Havisham? _Great Expectations_?” Spencer asked.

Alison nodded, smiling down at the baby. “It's my favorite book. It's our book,” Alison added, looking at Emily.

“It's perfect,” Aria said.

“A perfect name for a perfect little girl,” Alison whispered before placing a kiss on Estella's head. The fear she had just a couple hours ago, and for nine months, was a distant memory. All she could think about was she now had two people she loved more than anything in the world.


	2. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alison carrying their second child, she mentally prepares herself what that might mean to have a biological child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's probably pretty unlikely that all of the girls would still be in Rosewood, so I never say where Emily and Alison live, as well as the other girls. Spencer's probably in Philadelphia, and maybe Aria's in NYC.

Estella was just barely a year old when Emily suggested they have another child. Alison loved Estella, more than she thought she could love another person (other than Emily), but she was a little bit thrown at the idea.

“I always wanted siblings, but my mom had a hysterectomy a little bit after I was born,” Emily told Alison. “Please, Ali, I can carry the baby again.”

Alison looked into those gentle brown eyes, then grasped Emily's hand. 

“Emily, you know I'd give you anything you want. Which means, I can carry the baby,” Alison said, staring down at their hands.

“Really? Are you sure?” Alison looked back up into Emily's eyes and Emily looked pleasantly surprised. “I mean, that would be great.'

Alison nodded and looked calm on the surface, but her heart was pounding. “Yes, I'll do it.” 

Emily grinned and hugged Alison tightly. 

“It's not so bad. Maybe some morning sickness, aches here and there, some pain during the birth. It'll be fine,” Emily said, but Alison didn't completely believe her. She was around during Emily's pregnancy and it was worse than that, but Emily seemed so excited, so Alison smiled and hugged Emily back.

Three months later, after hormone treatments and finding the right donor, Alison was pregnant. The first two months were uneventful and Alison was beginning to wonder why she was so nervous. But this was short-lived when one morning she woke up feeling, well, awful. Her stomach was in knots. The morning after that, her morning sickness began.

“I'm sorry, Ali, I guess my memory of this is a little fuzzy,” Emily said apologetically, her hand rubbing Alison's back, while Alison's head was inside the toilet.

“It's fine,” Alison mumbled. She was too tired to be irritated.

“Ma?” A small voice said behind her. It was Estella. 

“Hi, Sweetie,” Alison said, turning around and smiling at her daughter.

“Mama's a little sick, Stella,” Emily said as she picked up their daughter.

“Ma sick?” Estella parroted. Estella made a concerned face, incredibly similar to Emily's, and patted Alison on the head.

“I'll be okay, Stella,” Alison smiled at her. She was such a sweet little girl, even at eighteen months; so much like Emily.

Over the past few months, particularly when she became pregnant, she had this nagging fear how she would be as a mother. She had a daughter, yes, but biologically, she wasn't her mother. Estella didn't have her genes, or her mother's. She wasn't sure if her own issues were genetic or how she was raised or both. Estella being so sweet made her think it was mostly genetic. Alison wasn't as bad as she used to be, but there were times when Estella was acting out, her mother's guilt-ridden, somewhat passive-aggressive, sometimes somewhat aggressive, nature wanted to come out in Alison. She had been able to fight it down, though, so far. Alison was not a perfect child, she knew that, and she didn't know if her mother's parenting had anything to do with it. Her being head-strong and stubborn was probably her own thing, though. 

She had been reading book on child psychology, so she could figure out how she was a child, versus how her mother may have raised her. She did find the breath holding thing may have been a thing because of her mother, a control thing. She did it a lot more when she was very young, around two, as her dad told her. She actually passed out when she was three, then she didn't do it again for a while. 

Estella wasn't too stubborn. She asked Pam, and she said Emily was a pretty easy-going toddler; Estella reminds her of Emily, in fact, which made Alison feel a lot better. Then she asked her father, then she wished she hadn't. He said she was very stubborn, pretty much from the beginning. 

“You would not sleep when we wanted you to. We understood babies take time to get on a schedule, because Jason was a little bit like that, but you were on another level,” Ken told Alison when she was six months pregnant. She could not stop thinking about this and kept asking her father questions. “Everytime we checked on you, you were awake. Then, when it was time to feed you, you fell asleep.”

“Did I cry a lot?”

“Actually, no. You were pretty quiet, even when you were born. Which terrified us, because remember you had the umbilical cord around your neck. Then the doctor gave you a little smack and you screamed,” Ken chuckled. “You cried for a week, then you were quiet.”

“What about when I was a little girl?”

“Very stubborn. When you were asked to do something you didn't want to do, you had this look. It made you look like your mother,” Ken looked away from Alison when he said this.

The feeling like a pit in her stomach formed. This was not the answer she wanted, and Ken seemed to sense this when he looked back at her.

“You are not your mother, Alison,” Ken said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Stella is a darling little girl and you are a wonderful mother.”

Alison didn't want to say it was the genetics she was scared of, so she just smiled at her father. “Thanks, Dad.”

When she was seven months, they had a baby shower with the other girls. Hanna's son was about two and a half, Spencer's daughter was five months, and Aria wanted to wait until she was 30.

“You look hot pregnant, Ali,” Hanna told her as soon as she walked into the door. “You haven't put on much weight.”

“Thanks, Han,” Alison responded, greeting Spencer and Aria. “I've been doing squats. How's the baby, Spencer?”

Alison then noticed how tired Spencer looked and she knew the answer. Spencer sighed and forced a smile.

“She's good. She's good. She cries a lot,” Spencer added a moment later. “Eats a lot, poops a lot. You know the deal.”

“Well, I don't get the terrible two's thing because Tommy is awesome. I can sorta' understand him now.”

“Do you find that, they're a lot like you? Maybe their grandparents?” Alison asked suddenly, probably too quickly.

They all looked at her; Emily looked especially confused. 

“Well, Tommy acts like Caleb sometimes, then Caleb says he acts like me. We're his parents, so of course he's going to act like us. I don't know about his grandparents. If he starts drinking red wine every night, then he'll definitely be like his grandmother.”

“Are you worried Estella's showing signs of being like the biological father?” Aria asked, looking concerned. “Bad traits?”

“No, no,” Alison said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Emily. “No, I just wonder about... me. For the new baby. Stella's great, but I wonder if it's because she's related to Emily.”

“She's related to you, too, Ali,” Emily spoke up, her voice steady. 

“I mean, biologically. She's a wonderful girl and she's related to you,” Alison finally looked at Emily, whose eyebrows were knitted together. “This new baby will not be related to you, biologically, but it will be to me. And I... have had my share of issues.”

“The lying?” Hanna piped up. Spencer gave her a look.

“No, Spence, she's right. I lied, a lot. And I manipulated. I don't want this baby to be like that.”

Aria crossed her legs and gave Alison a questioning look. “Why do you think you were like that?”

Alison looked at Aria for a moment, then at Emily, then the floor. “Well, my mom was controlling. Very controlling. And I was apparently very stubborn.”

“So it sounds like your willfulness was natural. The question is, why was your mom like that? What were her parents like?”

Alison sat down and sighed. She didn't expect to get a therapy session at the shower.

“They were pretty tough on her, I guess. I don't know much about that.”

“Alison, I wouldn't worry about it,” Spencer told her as she sat down next to Alison. “There are many arguments about nature versus nurture and you can't know how the baby will turn out.”

Alison was still unconvinced and she didn't hide it, so Emily sat down on the other side of her and put her hand on Alison's knee.

“Ali, as long as you love this baby as much as you love Stella, it'll be fine. This baby is going to have two parents who love it, and each other, so much. Plus a great big sister,” Emily said, her face close to Alison's. “Besides, I will admit you had your problems, but you have actively tried to move past that. The things that happened in your life shaped who you are, who you were. It might have something to do with genetics, or whatever, but I think that's a very small part of it. If this baby is like you, then I'll know it'll be a strong, confident person.”

Alison stared into Emily's eyes for two full minutes. The other girls didn't say anything, but Alison probably wouldn't have noticed if they did. There was a full feeling in her chest and tears stung the corners of her eyes.

“Emily Fields,” she said, her voice choking up. Then she grabbed Emily's face and kissed her. She didn't know how long she did this, but it must have been too long because a hand was stuck between their faces.

“This was a nice moment, but I think it's present time,” Hanna told them as she pushed a large gift into Alison's lap.

Two months later, their son was born. Tristan Kenneth. As Alison stared at her son's little face, she saw herself and as the paranoia started to bubble up, a hand was on her arm.

“He's our perfect little baby, because he's half you,” Emily said before kissing Alison, then Tristan, on the head.

Maybe Tristan was perfect, maybe he wasn't going to be later on. If he ended up turning into her, then at least she knew what to expect and how to help him. For the moment, all she could do was love him no matter what, which was something she didn't have to work hard at.


End file.
